Ustedes querían esto
by PotterVanne
Summary: Alfred se dio cuenta de como todos pensaban sobre el, dejo su mascara de niño bueno para dejar salir su verdadero yo, como es que reaccionaran los demás ante eso?, como es que se llevaran las cosas sin alguien que este riéndose de cosas tontas a uno quien solamente sonríe con frialdad? Entren y sabrán. M/M
1. Cambio

Les traigo un Proyecto que siempre tuve la idea rondando en mi cabeza pero nunca el valor para publicarlo. Esta historia contendrá muchos temas, algunos serios y depresivos, otros simples y divertidos, en fin, comencemos para no aburrirlos con mi introducción. La mayoría de la historia es como yo creo que pasan las cosas, podrá contener algunos errores.

Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Ahí estaban todos de nuevo, en las mismas reuniones que hacían cada año para saber los problemas que tenían cada uno y cada suceso, un hombre alemán, alto, de porte recto miraba a los demás en la sala, sus ojos azules se posaron en un asiento vació dando un largo y pesado suspiro, preguntándose el porque nunca ese niño podría ser puntual, tendrían que regañarle y hacerle saber como se comportaba, alzo su vista ahora observando al hombre mas callado de ahí, sentando tranquilamente con una sonrisa pequeña ajustando sus guantes grises para posar sus manos en la mesa de madera, su nombre era Ivan Braginski, un respetable hombre, con un porte impecable cabe recordar aunque su energía no era la mas buena o la que mas te tranquilizaba, educado y responsable, aun así su voz, que era en un tono bajo y tranquila hacia que te brincara el corazón de miedo. Pronto se dio cuenta que lo estuvo mirando mucho quitando sus ojos sobre el, aun no llegaba y la reunión ya había comenzado, hizo un fruncimiento de labios, no quería que se metiera en problemas pero si esto seguía así se conseguiría muchos, sobre todo con algunos de esta sala, pensó observando a Arthur, un caballero ingles, acaricio su frente y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás como siempre lo hacia. Alfred F. Jones, provenía de una familia muy adinerada y sobre todo intimidante, parecía que al joven americano no le importara su estatus social, parpadeo observando la madera perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cuando estuvo a cargo de cuidarlo ya que su familia siempre iba de negocios y cuantas veces lo saco de quicio, sonrió un poco, el era muy simple.

-Lamento la demora- entro a quien tanto esperaba el alemán, cuando Arthur iba abrir su boca para decirle algo despreciativo, Ludwig levanto su mano silenciandolo en un instante, observo la vestimenta que tenia puesta, un traje color ceniza al estilo militar y arriba una chaqueta café, el ya sabia la fascinación que tenia con los aviones de guerra, la reunión continuo mejor de lo que esperaba el alemán, pequeñas interrupciones de parte de Alfred pero aun seguía siendo ruidoso. Después, todos estaban en su descanso, Ludwig se acerco al rubio quien lo saludo muy feliz -Ludwig!, me alegra verte por aquí-.

-Alfred, sabes que siempre soy el encargado de estas reuniones- lo mira tranquilamente y dio un suspiro -dime, porque te esfuerzas tanto en parecer un pequeño, revoltoso y ruidoso niño?, tienes tanto potencial y lo escondes-.

El americano observo el suelo y sonrió pasivamente -gracias pero no creo que sea bueno, prefiero las cosas como están así- y con eso se fue de allí con su hermano canadiense , el hombre mas alto se quedo pensativo observándolo, si seguía así todo iba a acabar muy mal, no quería que saliera herido, se acerco a Ivan para platicar sobre la política y lugares fantásticos para visitar en las vacaciones, dio el timbre y todos se tuvieron que ir de nuevo a la reunión.

* * *

 _NO._ Esto no tiene que estar pasando, Alfred ni siquiera podía respirar como normalmente una persona lo hace, se quedaba atascado en cada bocanada de aire, sus manos temblaban de la impotencia, miedo, frustración pero sobre todo decepción, tristeza de si mismo. Nunca pensó que todos pensaran esas cosas de el, todo parecía derrumbarse enfrente de el, hasta la misma confianza que le tenia a Arthur, que aunque nunca se lo dijo, pero siempre lo vio como alguien a quien podría recargarse en su hombro, se dejo caer en el suelo observando la madera lustrada con una pregunta en su cabeza. _¿Por que?_

Levanto su mirada observando las escaleras de su enorme casa, todo lo que tenia, se apretó su cabeza con tanta fuerza que comenzó a doler, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, pensó nuevamente, tal vez si se comportaba como verdaderamente era en el interior, tal vez todos ya le tomarían el respeto y la confianza, se limpio su rostro levantándose del suelo.

No tenia ganas de ni siquiera observar su celular, ya sabia que tenia mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Ludwig, ese hombre alemán siempre se comporto como si fuera su padre, no le molestaba en absoluto es mas hasta le agradaba ya que su verdadero papa nunca le hizo caso, solamente le enseñaba cosas de la política y como deber comportarse, desde pequeño siempre anhelo con una vida normal, una vida en la cual no tenia todas estas responsabilidades, es por eso que se comportaba así, era su manera de escapar en el mundo que había nacido, pero al parecer estaba mal lo que hacia.

Camino a su cuarto y se encerró en el baño, se quedo sentado en la orilla de la hermosa bañera pensando en todo lo que había hecho mal, se miro en el espejo completo que estaba en frente de el, sus ojos se afilaron ante su reflejo. _Ahora lose._

* * *

Ludwig estaba esperando de nuevo al americano, estaba nervioso, no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas, pero también estaba enojado, con todos los presentes en esa conferencia, quería despedirlos pero desgraciadamente no podía, volteo a ver a Ivan quien solamente le sonrió tranquilamente -Veras que solo es una rabieta por parte del menor- le dice el ruso cosa que hizo que apretaba su celular en furia -Como puedes decir eso?- le responde siseando las palabras hasta que alguien a quien nadie esperaba ver entro, ahí estaba Alfred, con un traje de marca negro con sus zapatos lustrados, su cabello peinado hacia atrás ya no teniendo ese pequeño mechón que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad, sus ojos azules que antes siempre fueron muy vivos y llenos de calidez ahora estaban fríos, afilados como si fuera un gato y sobretodo vacíos acompañados de sus finos lentes, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros, Ludwig no se podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, Alfred se parecía tanto a su padre, con ese porte intimidarte, se acerco pero la mano del americano lo detuvo en silencio, se sentó en su lugar doblando su pierna teniendo aun su porte elegante.

La conferencia continuo incomoda, era silenciosa y pesada, no hubo ningún comentario tonto, nada de interrupciones o discusiones, Alfred hasta proponía mejores planes e ideas para sobrellevar los problemas de cada uno, sorprendiéndolos y dejándolos callados, Arthut quien fue el que hablo peor del rubio observaba su te con sus ojos abiertos, su rostro estaba desencajado, hasta que ya no puedo contenerse golpeando la mesa -Deja de comportarte así Alfred, todos sabemos que estas actuando!-.

El rubio paso su mirada a el dejándolo helado -No se a que te refieres, querías que mostrara mi verdadero yo, todos querían eso, ya me canse de tener la mascara de niño tonto -mira a Ludwig, dando una sonrisa fría- No puedo comprenderte Arthur, porque me proclamas si tu mismo deseabas que mostrara mi rostro, mi verdadero yo, aquí estoy a quien guste o no guste- frunce su ceño observando a los presentes- de ahora en adelante me haré cargo yo, tengo el potencial y el derecho de hacerlo, Ludwig, tomaras mi puesto de ahora en adelante, yo platicare con mi padre, no te preocupes por eso-.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en silencio muerto, como era posible que detrás de ese rostro sonriente se escondiera una frialdad inmensa, Ivan sonreía aun con tranquilidad, el ya sabia como era el americano, siempre lo observo desde lo lejos como miraba a los presentes, como si el rubio quisiera encajarles un cuchillo o una bala en la cabeza, asintió -Si es así, por mi no hay ningún problema-.

-Bien, ya que los demás no saben hablar, la reunión se tomara en el próximo lunes de la semana que viene, no tolerare una distracción o impuntualidad de parte de ustedes- se levanta de su asiento -Esto se termina por ahora, nos veremos el lunes- sale de la sala.

Ludwig no sabia que pensar o que decir, pocas veces lo había visto así de serio y cuando eso pasaba eran como mínimas como concentración en un videojuego, en una lectura, hasta en los propios aviones de madera que hacia como pasatiempo, tenia la misma presencia que su padre, solamente esperaba que esto no durara tanto, solo eso esperaba.

* * *

Pueden dejar sus comentarios! sobre si debería seguir a esta historia, si es interesante,etc. Nos vemos!


	2. Secretos y alianzas

Al parecer todo está en orden pensó Ivan caminando entre los presentes de la conferencia hasta llegar al que más le agradaba de ese lugar- Ludwig, creo que tu pequeño niño se hizo un hombre de negocios –alza sus cejas observando su reacción, fastidio, sonrió con pasividad.

-Ivan, cuantas veces te he dicho que el siempre ah sido un hombre de negocios, solamente son ustedes que no abren sus ojos- se acaricia su frente con sus parpados pesados, al ruso no se le escapo nada de sus movimientos, estudiándolo –Por favor, Ivan, si solo vienes a molestarme puedes irte, no tengo ganas de estar soportando estas estupideces de parte de ustedes- se voltea dándole la espalda.

Ludwig suspiro con sus hombros caídos jugando con los botones de las mangas de su saco, sus ojos miraban su vaso de agua como si fuera lo único importante y tal vez comenzaba a creer eso, Ivan al verlo así se sentó a su lado, cambiando su vaso de agua por uno que contenía alcohol, el alemán chasqueo su lengua –Ivan, estamos en medio de una conferencia, no podemos ingerir estas sustancias-.

-Entonces porque están estas botellas aquí?, de adorno quizás?, ven aquí y tómalo con confianza, nadie dirá nada- le guiña un ojo y el otro hombre le volteo la cara aun fastidiado por el comportamiento del más alto –Ludwig- llama su nombre ahora más serio.

-Ya no estoy a cargo aquí Ivan, no sé qué es lo que quieres ahora- lo vuelve a mirar –Solamente quiero tener unos momentos a solas con el hombre que me agrada- le toca su hombro haciendo que el alemán se estremezca –Que dices?-.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los violetas observando sus iris, solamente un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Ludwig.

Cuando fue la noche, los dos hombres de negocios entraron a un bar para según el más alto, tener un tiempo a solas con personas agradables, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de los demás, los ojos violetas se pasaron por todo el lugar hasta posarse sobre los azules –Dime, como se siente tener tanta presión sobre ti?-.

Ludwig se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, se quedo con sus ojos abiertos observándolo –No creo que sea el momento más indicado de preguntarme eso, en este lugar-.

-Oh- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos dos hasta que vino la mesera a preguntar sobre lo que querían para tomar y comer, el ruso observo a la joven irse de ahí y volvió al hombre que tenía en frente –Ludwig, solo trato de comprenderte- sonrió con tranquilidad, sus ojos violetas se entrecerraron, el alemán dio un suspiro fastidiado, negando con su cabeza.

-Por favor Ivan, los temas del trabajo se quedan en el trabajo, no quiero hablar sobre esto- se acaricia su frente, si bien recordaba Ivan siempre fue de esas personas que sacaban temas muy extraños y en momentos no muy deseados, ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en ello, observo su cerveza por un momento perdiéndose entre las burbujas que esta creaba hasta que salió de su trance al escuchar un carraspeo.

-Lo lamento entonces-.

* * *

Alfred estaba sentado en su nuevo despacho, su padre estaba mas que feliz al ver que su hijo ya maduro como un hombre recto y de negocios como la familia, "Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo mio", se acordaba de esas palabras, el nunca se las había dicho ni siquiera cuando fue pequeño, se sentía feliz, por fin ya tenia los ojos puestos en el, como siempre había querido, tomo un bolígrafo comenzando a leer y firmar algunos papeles, los que mas le parecían convenientes.

Las palabras de su padre estaban aun metidas en su cabeza, gravándose lentamente en su cerebro, el estaba orgulloso de el, se sentía..especial?, no sabia la palabra correcta para describirlo, era como si todo lo que había hecho hubiera sido en vano hasta este momento, sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, afilando sus ojos, les iba a mostrar quien mandaba aquí, les daría algo que nunca olvidarían.

* * *

Francis miraba su copa de vino con atención probando un poco, degustando el sabor, no sabia que pensar verdaderamente, todo para el estaba confuso, no había dicho nada de Alfred, era una persona muy paciente, convivió tanto con Arthur que aprendió lo que era la tolerancia y la ignorancia, dejo la copa aun lado para verse en el espejo, tenia unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, frunció el ceño, dando un suspiro, porque las cosas tenían que salir así, Ludwig le había advertido sobre este momento, la familia Jones era como una mafia en la que no te convenía meterte.

Se desato su cabello con cuidado comenzando a peinarlo encontrándose con uno que otro nudo en el camino, tenia que hablar con Alfred, las cosas no podían seguir así, podría ser un tonto enamoradizo enfrente de todos pero el sabia muchos secretos, y desgraciadamente sabia los de Ivan, se dio cuenta accidentalmente, el nunca quiso meterse en su camino pero al parecer así lo quiso el destino, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al pensar de nuevo en ese ruso, tenia que hablar con su pequeño amigo americano si es que lo quería cuerdo.

* * *

Alfred alzo una ceja al saber que Francis quería hablar con el en privado, se escuchaba nervioso pero podía percibir un poco de miedo en su voz, cuando fue la reunión privada, observaba los movimientos del hombre francés con detenimiento, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido como un gato erizado, lo hizo sentarse en frente de su escritorio esperando una palabra de el.

-Alfred, quiero hablarte como un amigo...las cosas no van a ir bien si seguimos, si sigues con esto, yo..se muchas cosas que no te van a gustar, puede que me comporte de una manera en frente de todos pero no es así, Alfred por favor ten mucho cuidado- le advierte el francés mirándolo con atención hasta que solo escucho una pequeña risa ente dientes.

-Francis, yo siempre supe que te preocupabas por mi, siempre lo pude ver cuando hacia una estupidez, eras el primero aparte de Ludwig a correr hacia mi y a mi hermano Matthew, te admiro mas que Arthur por eso..te comportabas como un hermano mayor, amoroso y lleno de sorpresas-se que da en silencio-Es por eso que tu y Ludwig serán mis manos derechas, que dices Francis?- le tiende su mano.

Todo el cuarto quedo en silencio muerto, Alfred aun teniendo su mano extendida hacia el frances quien tenia una mano en su boca cubriéndola sorprendido aun ante las palabras, pasaron los segundos que parecían minutos hasta que hubo un apretón de manos.

* * *

Lamento si me tarde mucho, en algunas partes me quedaba trabada, tengo tantos proyectos que estoy haciendo todo a la vez, espero que disfruten el capitulo y hasta la próxima.

P.D. Lo siento si los primeros capítulos están aburridos pero son la introducción.


	3. Secretos y alianzas2

No sabía si lo que hizo era correcto, pero no quería meterse con la familia Jones, su cuerpo mismo temblaba cuando pensaba en eso, su cabeza colgada en los estantes más altos de esa casa, se acaricio sus brazos bajando su mirada al suelo, lo sentía por los demás, el ya tomo una decisión, lo hacía por dos cosas, proteger a Alfred de malas influencias y protegerse a sí mismo, no se escuchaba muy bien pero así funcionaban los negocios y alianzas.

Se topo con alguien dándose un pequeño golpe en su frente hasta que volteo a ver quién era –Ludwig!, me has sacado un susto- suspira tocándose el pecho calmándose.

El alemán alzo una ceja –acaso vienes de ver a Alfred?- pregunta sin tener tanta confianza, Francis asintió lentamente y lo observo por un momento hasta que se dio el valor de hablar –Soy su aliado como tú lo eres, no lo dejare sin protección, yo también lo cuide Ludwig, a él y a su hermano, son la única familia que tengo a parte de Arthur, pero el..a cambiado tanto que le di toda mi confianza a Alfred, no puedo seguir engañándome-

Ludwig abrió sus ojos viéndolo, así que eso era lo que sentía su compañero, sonrió comprensivo y le dio pequeñas palmadas en su cabeza en consentimiento –hay que mantenerlo alejado de malas influencias entonces, mantén alejado a Alfred de Arthur-

Francis asintió ante la orden y se fue de allí subiéndose a su auto, si iba a ser la mano derecha y aliado de Alfred tenía que hacer las cosas muy bien, precavidas y estratégicas, no podía perder oportunidad con la familia Jones, seria perder la vida, se acaricio su cuello y manos antes de irse.

* * *

Alfred observo todo por la ventana sonriendo de lado, al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, tenia a dos personas con lealtad, a su hermano quien lo apoyaba, su familia orgullosa de verlo en su despacho personal pero lo que mas le gustaba era que le tenían miedo en las reuniones, lo veía cuando todos los ojos estaban puestos en el, sentía la energía incomoda de cada uno cuando hablaba sobre los problemas de la política, si lo que Francis le había dicho era cierto, tenia que alejarse un poco de Ivan por el momento.

Escucho tres toques en su puerta hasta que se vio la imagen del alemán pasar y sentarse en frente del escritorio, Alfred miro por una ultima vez la ventana hasta tomar su silla -Como te fue en la reunión con el ruso?-.

-Hacia preguntas extrañabas de vez en cuando pero las evitaba por puro fastidio, después de eso comenzó hablar sobre su país, su hogar y el jardín de girasoles que tenia- le informa haciendo que Alfred se quede pensativo en su lugar acariciando su barbilla.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo Ludwig, puedes retirarte pero antes, vi que Francis ya te contó la noticia, por lo que tienes un compañero de trabajo en el cual confiar tus planes, por ahora le di un tiempo para que se compusiera, le vi pálido, no podemos tener hombres enfermos en el trabajo-.

Ludwig asintió obediente ante las nuevas indicaciones -Y una cosa mas Ludwig, lo que esta por venir podrá romper tu alma, así que te aconsejo que te mantengas recto en toda circunstancia si que aun quieres seguir conmigo en esto-.

* * *

Cuando el francés llego a su hogar temporal, estaciono el auto en la cochera, acomodo el espejo retrovisor hasta que salio de el cerrando la puerta poniendo el seguro, abrió la puerta principal observando todo el lugar, tomo una fotografía donde salían Alfred sonriendo con un helado en la mano, Matthew a su lado sonriendo abiertamente hacia la cámara y el en medio de ellos dos abrazándolos por el cuello, tapo por un momento su boca sonriendo recordando ese momento, después de que se tomaron esa foto, todo había sido perfecto, acaricio el marco de la foto y la dejo en el mueble donde la tomo.

Ese viaje había sido muy tranquilo y relajado, ya que Arthur se enfermo en ese tiempo, hicieron tantas cosas tontas que de solo pensarlo se le salían pequeñas risas, se sentó en la mesa destapando una botella de vino sirviéndose en su copa, la tomo sintiéndose mas tranquilo pero aquellas palabras vinieron de nuevo en su cabeza, las palabras que una vez Arthur le dijo, llenas de odio y desprecio, que había hecho mal para recibir tanto rencor de parte del ingles? _No lose._

Kiku lo había consolado en ese tiempo, le hizo bien pero aun así los recuerdos dolían, ni siquiera Antonio supo que hacer con el, frunció el ceño de tan solo recordar ese momento cuando buscaba al menos un hombro en cual apoyarse y lo que recibió fue nada, estaba tan agradecido con el japones que en todas las reuniones le daba al menos un regalo pequeño aunque este no se diera cuenta, acaricio su mano observando la madera de la mesa, había unas pequeñas grietas en ella, tenia que hablar con el japones, seria un muy buen aliado con su actitud recta y tranquila, solamente seria platicarlo con Alfred, el sabrá que hacer, suspiro y se acaricio su cabeza peinando sus cabellos, pasando sus dedos entre los mechones dándole un poco de consuelo.


End file.
